highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta/image gallery
Light Novel Zenovia.jpg|Xenovia as featured on the inside cover of Volume 3 403px-High school dxd v4 145.jpg|Xenovia chasing Gasper with her Durandal High_School_D×D_New_Vol.5_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D Vol.5 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 892397.jpg|At the peace talks, Asia and Xenovia tell Michael they are happy with their new lives High school dxd v6 061.jpg|Xenovia undresses Asia for a double breast fondling session with Issei user209568_pic50274_1371686972.jpg Xenovia dual wielding the Durandal and Ascalon.jpg|Xenovia with two Holy Sword user209568_pic49498_1361481221.jpg High school dxd v10 195.jpg|Kiba and Xenovia; Kiba volunteers for the first fight yande.re 212321 cleavage feet garter highschool_dxd miyama-zero zenovia (highschool dxd).jpg|Xenovia as seen in the fold-out poster of Volume 11. High school dxd v11 004.jpg user209568_pic49575_1362857630.jpg A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg Irina Angel mode and Zenovia.jpg|Irina in Angel Mode and Xenovia Griselda.jpg|Xenovia and her swordmaster, Griselda Quarta Zenovia and Azazel - DRAGON MAGAZINE 2013.jpg|Xenovia and Azazel Church Trio.jpg Church Trio 2.jpg Xenovia.jpg Xenovia 2.jpg L c0bf63458d1d872317947a0e2169bd3a.jpg V19 colored.jpg PrinceXBeast.jpg Manga HS_DxD_Manga_Ch.26_img.1_Irina_and_Xenovia_appear.png|Xenovia with Irina during their first appearance at the Hyoudou Residence. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.4 Xenovia and Excalibur.png HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.5 Xenovia holding a fully revealed Excalibur Destruction.png|Xenovia wielding the Excalibur Destruction. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.7 Xenovia and Excalibur Destruction.png Xenovia vs kiba manga.jpg Xenovia manga1.JPG HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.3 The destructive power from Excalibur Destruction.png HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.5 Irina and Xeovia leave after the battle.png|Xenovia and Irina leave after the conclusion of the battle. 737234362.jpg HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Xenovia img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story - Xenovia Tennis.png Church duo.jpg church girls 1.jpg Anime f159f0b7.jpg 29f7856d.jpg Xenovianew2.JPG Xenovia battle suit.png Xenovia unwrapping Excalibur Destruction.jpg xenovia2.PNG Xenovia showing the wrapped Excalibur Destruction.jpg DxD New ep 2 img1.jpg Xenovia vs Yuuto.jpg Xenovianew.JPG Xenovianew1.JPG Xenovia vs kiba.JPG Irinaandxenovia.JPG Xenovia New Op.png Dress Break New img.1.jpg Xenovia img new03.jpg Excalibur Destruction.jpg Xenovia img03 new.jpg Yuuto defeated by Xenovia.jpg Irina and Xenovia ep2.jpeg Irina & Xenovia ing ep2 new.jpg Xenovia & Irina leaving the Hyoudou Residence.jpg HS DxD - Xenovia img.2.jpg xenoviadxdnew2.jpg xenoviadxdnew1.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Xenovia looking down on Kiba.jpg xenovia img 5.JPG Xenovia and Irina leaving.jpg WTF are they doing (=_='').jpg Xenovia and Irina after eating.jpg The two exorcist.jpg hddnew327.jpg Xenovia and glass.jpg Xenovia challenging Yuuto.jpg Xenovia surprise.jpg Xenovia informs Issei.jpg xenovia img 7.PNG Xenovia springs into action.jpg Xenovia Grand Slash.jpg Xenovia img 11.jpg xenovia img 6.PNG xenovia img 8.PNG xenovia img 10.PNG xenovia and durandal.jpg Xenovia and Durandal Slash.jpg Xenovia and Durandal.jpg Dxd-high-xenovia-durandal.jpg Xenovia_Durandal_Attack.png Xenovia_and_yuto kiba.png Kiba and Xenovia.jpg Xenovia_learning_that_God_is_dead.jpg Xenovia_new_dxd_img1.jpg Xenovia uniform.jpg Xenovia Kuoh uniform.jpeg issei y xenovia.png|Issei and Xenovia facepalm.png|Xenovia face palm. familiar.png High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-074.jpg|Xenovia Praying High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-060.jpg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-065.jpg Xenovia apologizing to Asia.jpg Xenovia reminiscence.jpg Xenovia School Uniform Morn..png Xenovia changing.jpg Painful Prayers New..jpg Xenovia swimuit new.jpg Xenovia swimsuit.jpg Xenovia_Swimsuit2.jpeg Xenovia ED 2.jpg Kiba and Xenovia pointing their sword at Vali.jpg Xenovia Durandal Kuoh.png Xenovia new Img.3.jpg Xenovia img.1 New DxD.jpg Xenovia holding condoms in class.jpg Xenovia chasing Gasper with the Durandal.jpg xenovia condoms.jpg Kiba Xenovia Irina.jpeg Xenovia happy.jpg Asia and Xenovia.jpg Xenovia Durandal Stance.jpeg DxD New End4 Xenovia.jpg Xenovia Bath Face Palm Special 2.jpg A farewell between friends.jpg Xenovia undressing in the bathroom.jpg Xenovia Bathing - Washing Breasts.jpg Slash_First_Ask_Questions_Later.jpg Back_to_Back.jpg Friends_Again.jpg Dual_Attack_Between_Friends.jpg Developing_Feelings_(Xenovia).jpg Blushing_Face.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 4.jpg Xenovia_and_Asia_in_S3OP.jpg Xenovia in Dream Sequence.jpg xenovia.png Xenovia Swimming in Baths.jpg Issei Xenovia and Asia enjoying the hospitality at the Gremory household.jpg Xenovia in the Open Air Bath S3.jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD New 07 Eyectach 02.jpg|High School DxD New 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 08 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 08, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD Born 03 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD Born 03 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 03, Eyecatch 2 Video Clips Irina_eating.gif Xenovia_Summoning_Durandal.gif Xenovia_and_Asia.gif xenovia praying.gif|Xenovia Praying Xenovia attacking with Durandal fury.gif Other HS_DxD_Anime_Profile7_-_Xenovia.png|Xenovia Anime Profile for Season 2 xenovia_new.jpg Xenovia new-2.png Xenovia_BD_Illustration.jpg Xenovia_Wielding_Durandal_Sprite.jpg n548-3d9f9.JPG|Xenovia (wielding Excalibur Destruction) and Irina (wielding Excalibur Mimic) in their Church battle outfits user210834_pic49827_1365393800.jpg 604118_152124504963677_1427388694_n.jpg Zenovia Kawaiii SD Render.png 2012-10-02-532384.jpeg dxd6wallpaper_Xenovia.png MJV-ART.ORG_-.jpg|Asia & Xenovia P010.jpg Koneko and Xenovia.jpg user210834_pic49828_1365393783.jpg ZenoviaDXDNEW.png user210834_pic49840_1365472046.jpg Xenovia and irina.jpg BD・DVD5 - Xenovia.jpg High School DxD New Vol.2 DVD.jpg|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD New featuring Xenovia (left) and Irina Shidou (right) High School DxD New Vol.2 DVDx.jpg DXDNEWVol.3 - Copy.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.3 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration DxD Image 3 - Gasper & Xenovia.png Tumblr ngeydlzht81s1pzmeo1 1280.png Xenovia_Quarta_-_Animator_Sketch.jpg Category:Image gallery